dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Controls and Functions
This article will list the possible way to controls the character and use certain interactions with object. If you have reconfigure the buttons settings you might have to use different button to perform the function. Chat Chat can be used anywhere. If you use it in a battle, your text will be display with your head and a balloon predominantly on the screen for a short time and your location will be ping on the map. What you said and heard will be recorded to the chat window, with heading to indicate the source and the method of chatting before each line of chat. Chat button (default Spacebar): open the chat box, then type something and Enter to chat and close the box. Party talk (default P): open chat box with "/party " automatically. Guild talk (default G): open chat box with "/guild " automatically. Whisper (default T): open chat box with "/tell " automatically. Reply (default R): open chat box with "/tell " follow by the unique name of the last person who whisper you. (the unique name of a person is the name follow by a dot and the origin) Chat code Chat code is special text you can type into your chat to perform certain thing. It always begin with "/" (a slash) but not all text that begin with a slash is a code. If you type an invalid code the code will simply be displayed in the chat window and nothing will happen. "/party ": anything after this will be communicate to everyone in party. "/guild ": anything after this will be communicate to everyone in your guild. "/tell ": this need to be follow by an unique name, then a space, and a line of chat to communicate that line to only the person with that unique name. Your chat bubble will appear in thought form for this chat, and the person who receive it will hear a short sound to notify. The rest of the chat code perform some emotes, which is only available in Town. To see the full list, go to Template Settings from the menu, choose Town, and click on any button to change the template, and you would see the full list. Town Buttons: W/Up: run forward A/Left: run to the right left and rotate camera to follow. S/Down: run toward the camera. D/Right: run to the right and rotate camera to follow. Block (default U or O): change camera to rear view. You cannot jump in town. Enter/mouse click on the highlighted object: open the context sensitive menu for the highlighted object, or talk in case of some NPC. In house furniture, PC and NPC can be highlighted, but not all of them will have a menu. Less well known functions Click on your house's Exit. There you can choose to move to the default plaza by select Move (which is equivalent to simply walk to the exit), choose to move to a plaza of choice instead of the default by Select, and choose to change default exit by "Settings". If you are not graduated Settings will not be available, and you can use Select to move to a plaza or Move to go straight to the courtyard (If you are a Guard or greater, you'll go to a Plaza upon choosing Move). Click on the Quarter door in any plaza. You can then select House to go to your house, or select Visit to go to a friend house. You can visit anytime. Note that you cannot use any furniture there for tangible purpose, you can only inspect them. "/sit" can be used to either sit on the ground, or sit on a chair if you were standing next to one, or lean on the handrail if you were standing next to one. (missing: how to walk, I still couldn't figure it out) Battle Battle give you a variety of more way you can control the character. While the tutorial tell you some, there are a lot of hidden function that are not obvious, especially if you have not played DW before. Here is the full list: Forward (default W and Up): run forward. Left (default A or Left): run left and the camera will rotate to follow you. Right (default D or Right): run right and the camera will rotate to follow you. Back (default S or Down): turn around and run toward the camera. These above 4 navigation keys are also used for other purpose such as changing your direction mid combo, or aiming a projectile attack. Block (default U and O): hold to have blocking stance. The camera will be always rear view, you move slower, and your movement button will change to strafe instead, which meant Left and Right would make you strafe left and right, and back will make you walk back (instead of turn around). Jump (default N and .): jump. You can avoid certain obstacle by jumping. You can jump on crate, pot and walk, but never human-jumping on a group of human will push them a bit away. Normal attack (default J): use a normal attack, can tap several time for a combo. Charged attack (default K): use a slower charged attack, depend on situation can be tap several time for a combo. The choice of charged attack used depend on the number of normal attack preceding it in the same combo, and charge 1 and charge 6 also depend on emblem 1 and 6 on weapon respectively. Musou (default L): if you have a full musou bar, press this to execute the musou technique. Hold this button to keep on using the musou attack while the musou bar get depleted constantly. Note that to activate the musou you need full musou bar, but to continue it you only need to make sure the bar is not empty, or the musou will end. This button can be hold down if you do not have a full musou bar to stand still and slowly charge up the musou bar. Do not worry about over -holding it, because once your musou bar is fully charged and you still hold the musou button nothing will happen-you need to release the button and press it again to execute the musou. The musou technique can be turned into true musou by activating it at low health (your health bar is red) or when you are near someone on your side (lieutenant or player or NPC commander) who is using musou technique. Summon lieutenant (default ,): this button has multiple purposes, but in any case you need to hold it for it to have effect. (Following the Heavenly Strike update, you do not need to hold the key/button.) If the lieutenant is far away from you (far enough to stop following you) this button will cause him to find way to get to you (their pathfinding is not always optimal though). If the lieutenant is near enough to be following you but not next to you, this button will make him stand next to you. If the lieutenant is right next to you and has less than a full musou bar, this will make the lieutenant stand still and charge up musou. If the lieutenant has a full musou bar and is near you, summoning him will cause him to activate it and you can hold the key/button to lengthen their musou combo (just like your own musou). Button combo Normal (tap x times): executing a combo attack consist of only normal attack. You need to press the normal button within a short time after the last one to make it a combo, otherwise the combo will end. Normally the combo can go up to at most 4, but with combo upgrade (slot 7) you can go up to 6. With complete combo upgrade and a full musou bar you will be able to keep tapping normal attack to execute evolution attack (the length of the evolution combo depend on how many times you tap the button just like normal attack), which is essentially the same normal attack but it will take a split second to activate the first hit on the evolution attack, and you can't be flinched as long as you do the evolution attack. Normal (tap x times) then Charge: x can be 0. Executing a combo of normal attack followed by a charge attack. Just like any combo the button must be pressed within a short time of each other. The choice of charge attack depend on x and the name of that attack would be (x+1) (for example, charge 6 would be 5 normal attack and a charge). The charged attack can take time to activate though. x have to be no more than 3 for no combo upgrade, and up to a maximum of 5 at 2 combo upgrade (this also meant that you cannot have charge 7 or any charge attack in a combo with evolution attack). Charge (tap x times) while performing a charged attack: keep on the charge attack combo, only for certain charged attack only, which is also depend on weapon. The usual case is Charge 2, Charge 3 and jump charge. Some charged attack combo can be performed longer with combo upgrade. Normal while in the air due to a jump: perform a fast normal attack in the air. Usually one hit only and cannot be part of a combo. Charge while in the air due to a jump: perform a slower charged attack. Depend on weapon this can be a combo in the air by tapping charge. Block while juggling (ie. flipping up and down on the ground): jump up (jump button do not work while you are juggling, but block will perform the same function as jump in this case) Hold Block and Charge: activate counterattack mode. This mode slowly drain your musou bar (you don't need full musou bar to activate it, but you need more than an empty bar to keep this up). While in this mode any successful block will cause the attacker and stuff around it to get hit by a counter attack, and you still remain in blocking stance even while the counterattack is executed. Smash button while stunned: wake up earlier from stun. Run for continuously 3 seconds, then Normal while still running: do a dash attack. For some weapon you can keep tapping Normal for a dashing attack combo, but you will have to hold at least a movement button to keep this up. Turning pi radian instantly without any intermediate change in direction (for example, instantly go Back while running Forward without moving Left or Right in between, or go Right while running Left without go Forward or Back in between) will break the run, which mean you will have to run 3 second all over again to do a dash attack; also if the run is broken, it will stop your dash combo if you are doing one. Possible bug with dash attack: if you run for 3 second and then get stuck with some obstacle and stop moving but still holding the run button, you can still perform a dash attack. However if you run for less than 3 second, get stuck with some obstacle and stop moving but still holding the button for 3 second, you can't do a dash attack. Flask Upgrade Flask Upgrade button is I by default. It will consume all your flask you collected, and depend on how many you consumed it will upgrade the appropriate combo slot. For example, take 1 flask, upgrade, take 4 more flask, and upgrade will cause the stats on combo slot 1 to go up by 1 stage, then on combo slot 5 to go up by 1 stage. Combo slot 1-3, 5-6 are for stats upgrade which is determined by weapon type. Combo slot 4 is for lieutenant upgrade, and combo slot 7 is for combo upgrade (note the possible word confusion here: combo slot refer to the slot to use flask upgrade upgrade, while combo refer to the sequence of attack). There is no more than 7 combo slot, so you can only have 7 flask with you at a time-attempting to pick the 8th one will simply make that flask disappear. Combo slots 4 might not be available to upgrade during showdown, and combo slot that determined by weapon might not be available to upgrade if you have not temper the appropriate stats on the weapon. If you have fully upgrade a combo slot, you cannot activate flask upgrade when you have that same number of flask. The only exception is combo slot 7, in which if you fully upgrade it you can still use flask upgrade to activate the weapon Advanced ability, which is determined by weapon type. If a combo slot is not at all not available for upgrade (usually because you did not temper the corresponding stats) and you still use flask upgrade to activate a buff (the buff is determined at random at the moment you pick up the flask that cause it to move to an unavailable combo slot, but after that you can see the name of the buff at the bottom left corner): the duration is (5 x combo slot number) second (for example activating it at combo slot 5 will make it last 25 seconds); and the possible buff are attack x 2, defence x 2, and max speed. Flask upgrade never work when you have no flask left. Flask collected but yet to be used will remain with you after you withdraw. Category:Game Mechanic